


Deeper.

by niamshipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Celebrities, Confusion, F/M, Frustration, Love, Sexslave, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Tour Bus, Touring, dansk
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamshipper/pseuds/niamshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie er selveste One Directions sexslave. Hun følger dem på deres tour, og vil være der for dem, hvis de skal have tiltfredstillet sine lyster og behov. Der opstår drama, fortvivlelse, forvirringer og endda forelskelser. Om Katie finder sammen med en af drengene, og om de bliver opdaget, må du læse med for at finde ud af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog.

”Så du skal bare skrive under her, her og her.” Sagde manden i det sorte jakkesæt. Jeg nikkede, og skrev under der hvor jeg fik besked på at skrive under. Alle ved bordet rejste sig op, og vi gav hinanden hånden. Jeg bevægede mig over til de fem drenge, jeg nu arbejdede for og gav dem hånden. De kiggede på mig ved lystige øjnene, og et frækt smil på læben.

 

”Jeg ser frem til at arbejde med jer.” Sagde jeg til dem, i mens jeg tog min blå jakke på.

”Samme her.” Sagde den lyshåret, og de andre nikkede. Jeg lod et lille grin falde fra mine læber, hvor efter jeg tog min håndtaske, og gik igennem glasdøren, og ad den store bygning. Jeg kunne nu kalde mig selv for One Directions personlige sexslave.


	2. Kapitel 1.

Jeg rullede min kuffert hen ad vejen, og hen til bussen, som havde et stort billede af fem drenge, printet på siden. Jeg blev taget i mod af deres buschauffør, og ført ind i bussen, hvor alle drengene sad og ventede. Da de hørte mig komme, kiggede de op, og straks lyste deres øjne som julelys. Jeg var iført en skater-nederdel, og en croptop. Deres blikke fulgte mig, da jeg bevægede mig længere ind i bussen, og stilte min kuffert, hvor resten af kufferterne lå. Jeg rettede på mit brune hår, og mine øjne landede på de fem drenge der sad og ned stirrede mig. Jeg sendte dem et smil, og satte mig så ned ved siden af dem.

 

”Hej,” Jeg kiggede rundt på hver og en af dem, og et hej kom ud af deres mund, ”Hvis I ikke allede vidste det, er mit navn Katie, resten ved I vel godt.” Jeg lod et lille grin undslippe mine læber, og der kom et nik fra dem.

”Jeg er Harry.” Sagde ham med krøllerne, som sad ved siden af mig.

”Jeg er Niall!” Kom det fra den lyshåret.

”Jeg er Liam.” Sagde den brunhåret, med en cap på, han sad ved siden af Niall.

”Mit navn er Louis, og dette er Zayn.” Sagde ham med fugle tatoveringen, og derefter pegede over på ham med en lidt oliven farve hud, som sad ved siden af Harry. Jeg gav et nik fra mig, og smilte stort.

”Selvom at jeg allerede vidste det, er det rart med en ordentlig præsentation. Det er hyggeligt at møde jer.” Sagde jeg, og fandt min vandflaske frem. Buschaufføren kom ind lidt efter, og sendte os alle et smil, før han satte sig ned, og startede for bussen. Jeg kunne mærke at vi langsomt begyndte at bevæge os væk fra parkeringspladsen, og ud på vejen.

 

__

 

Jeg sad og havde en stille samtale da jeg mærkede en hånd på mit lår. Jeg fulgte hånden, med mine øjne, op til kroppen den tilhørte til, og så at det var Harrys. Han sendte mig et frækt smil, og rykkede så hans hånd længere op ad. Jeg kiggede på de andre drenge for at se om de havde opdaget noget, hvilket de heldigvis ikke havde. Jeg rykkede lidt tættere på Harry, og spurgte så drengene hvor jeg skulle sove. De udvekslede blikke, og Liam endte så med at tale.

 

”Personen du sidst ender i seng med, sidst på dagen, ender du at sove med. Har du ikke været sammen med nogen om aftnen, sover du bare hos en tilfældig en af hos.” Han sendte mig et smil, som jeg straks gengældte. Aftalen lød acceptabelt, og jo mere Harrys hånd rykkede op ad, jo mere kunne jeg fornemme at det nok var ham jeg endte med at sove hos.

 

”Skal vi gå igennem det forskellige regler, så vi har det på plads?” Da jeg fik et ja fra dem alle fortsatte jeg, ”Okay godt. Første regel er at vi ikke skal gøre noget jeg, eller nogen af jer, ikke er tilpas til at gøre, hvilket vil sige, hvis en af partnerne vil prøve noget den anden person absolut ikke vil, er det dermed afgjort at det ikke kommer til at ske. Regel to, jeg har det personligt selv fint med kinky ting, men jeg har dog mine grænser, så ingen kvælertag eller fodfetich, da jeg mener det er personligt underligt. Selvfølgelig er alle til forskellige ting, men de to ting kan jeg i hvert fald ikke tage, så regel et træder i kraft,” Jeg fik et nik af alle drengene, som ivrigt ventede på at jeg fortsatte, ”Regel tre, jeg har fri Lørdag og Søndag, da jeg også skal have tid til mig selv, og måske have lidt tid til at komme oven på igen, man ved jo aldrig,” Jeg sendte et flirtende blink og nikkede derefter, ”Vi skal have et kodeord til hvis det bliver for meget, og man måske vil bakke ud. Lad os sige det er æble. Der er ingen der vil snakke om æbler under sex, så æble bliver det. Det var vidst alt jeg har for nu. Har I noget?” Afsluttede jeg med et grin, og kiggede rundt på drengene.

 

”På dine to fri dage, hvad hvis du selv gerne vil have sex med en af os, er det så en undtagelse. Altså, hvis det er sådan du selv gerne vil, og vi ikke siger du skal?” Spurgte Niall, efterfulgt med et smørret smil.

”Hvis det er således, er det en undtagelse, ja, da det er mine fridage, bestemmer jeg jo så selv.” Drengene mumlede et eller andet for sig selv, og jeg kunne ikke lade vær med at fnise. Harry rørte på sig, ved siden af mig, og så ud af vinduet.

 

”Det er blevet sent,” sagde han imens han kiggede ud af vinduet, hvorefter han kiggede på mig, ”Jeg har dig i nat.” Han lod et grin undslippe, og resten af drengene brokkede sig over ham.

”Det kan da ikke passe at du skal have hende første aften!” Lød det fra Zayn.

”Ja, helt ærligt. Bare forbi du har haft din hånd på hendes lår hele aftenen, betyder det ikke at du kan have hende!” Brokkede Louis sig. Så de vidste godt at Harry havde drillet mig hele aftenen, med hans hånd som kørte op og den ad mit ben. Jeg kunne ikke gøre andet end at trække på mine skuldre, og rejse mig op. Harry tog min hånd, og viste mig vejen hen til hans køje.

 

”Damerne første.” Sagde han kækt, jeg rystede bare grinende på hovedet, og lagde mig ind i køjen, efterfulgt af Harry. Da Harry havde lagt sig ned, lå vi meget tætte. Køjen er normalt en enkeltmandskøje, som vi nu skulle ligge to i. Det gjorde mig ikke det store, det gav mig bare en undskyldning for at ligge tættere på dem. Harry tog sin hånd i min, og aede min håndflade med hans tommelfinger.

 

”Du er så smuk..” Lød det stille fra Harry af. Der var mørkt i køjen, men jeg kunne lige se at han smilte. Jeg rødmede lidt, og håbede på at Harry ikke så det. Han tog sin finger under min hage, og lagde blødt sine læber i mod mine. Kysset var langsomt og blødt, det var rart. Harrys læber var bløde, og hans tunge var også knippet igennem mine læber ret hurtigt. Vores tunger legede rundt, og mine fingre fandt hans hår. Jeg hev lidt i det, og et lille støn kom fra Harry af. Jeg kunne ikke lade vær med at smile ind i kysset. Jeg trak mig tilbage, og kyssede ned ad hans hals. Der stod i kontrakten at jeg ikke måtte efterlade mistænkeligt mærker på deres kroppe, så folk kunne finde ud af hvad der skete bag de lukkede døre. Der stod bl.a. også at jeg skulle lade som om at jeg var Lou, deres stylists, hjælper.

 

Jeg rakte ned imellem os, og fik hevet hans trøje af. Jeg kørte mine hænder op og ned ad Harrys mave. Der var ingen tvivl om at Harry havde en god krop; det havde alle drengene. Jeg kyssede ned ad hans mave og kom til hans buksekant. Jeg kiggede uskyldigt op på ham, og så at han kiggede nøjet efter hvad jeg lavede.

 

”Tag dem af, please..” Bedte han mig om, med en meget bedende stemme. Jeg nikke og åbnede for hans bukser, og derefter trak dem ned af hans lange ben. Jeg lagde min hånd på hans boner, og klemte blødt. Et lille støn slap ud af Harrys mund, efterfulgt af en bøn om at jeg snart gjorde noget.

 

”Hvad vil du have, baby. Fortæl mig det.” Sagde jeg frækt til ham, og bed mig i læben.

”Din mund, jeg vil have din mund.” Jeg nikkede og trak stille ned i hans bokseshorts. Han boner sprang op, og jeg kunne føle min mund ramme jorden; han var større end forventet. Jeg grab fat om han, og lænede min mund over hans penis. Jeg tog penishovedet i min mund, og suttede drillende. Der kom et højere støn fra Harrys mund, hvilket fik mig til at tage han dybere ind. Hans hænder fandt mit hår, som han fjernede, så han havde et bedre syn til hvad jeg lavede. Jeg tog hele hans penis i min mund, og stønnede omkring ham, hvilket fik ham til at stønne højt. Mit hoved bevægede sig op og ned, hvilket førte til at Harry kom kort tid efter. Jeg slugte alt hvad han gav mig, og åbnede munden, for at vise at jeg havde været en god pige.

 

”God pige.” Sagde Harry så også træt, kort tid efter, og trak mig op i hans arme. Han gav mig et enkelt kys på mine læber, og trak dynen hen over os.

”Jeg vil give dig tilbage i morgen.” Sagde han træt, og ikke længe efter kom der små snorke lyde fra ham. Jeg fandt mig selv i at falde i søvn, til hans bløde snorken, med et smil på læben.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg er Niamshipper på Movellas også, men Sexslave, som den hed på det tidspunkt, blev slettet, så jeg måtte finde en anden måde at få den ud på. Jeg har så valgt at dele den her, til dem der stadig gerne vil læse den :)


End file.
